Wendy Lady
by Keeping The Flame Writers
Summary: Wendy is all grown up, can Peter help her with her bad marriage?


Wendy Lady

by Nicholas and Marti of The KTF Writers

Rating R

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it; things would be slightly different from the great book and movies.

Summary: Wendy is an adult as she wished, things aren't going so well, can Peter help? Was Peter even real?

Notes: This is our first fic outside of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer genre so we hope you will enjoy and give us some feedback.

ch. 1

Wendy Darling was now a grown woman of twenty-eight, married with a eight year old daughter named Jane and yes a novelist. She lived in the Darling home now as her parents had retired to a small home in the country. The year was 1926 and all of London was in recovery from the first war, soon to be thrown into the second. Wendy's husband, Derek Holister, was five years her senior and a pompous businessman. He was hurt in the first world war which made him a hero and so Aunt Millicent had picked him out herself and though she was proud, Wendy was not.

As the years dragged on in Wendy Darling's life she continued her storytelling to her daughter and the many nieces and nephews her brothers and former lost boys had fathered. She once believed in these stories but now saw them as a different parallel in her life. She had convinced herself that Peter was the child part of her growing up struggle; the part of her who feared growing up and Hook was what she could become as an adult if she listened to her family and forgot all about childlike things. Thus Wendy Darling grew up indeed but kept her childlike things dear to her heart making her a well loved person to both children and adults.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was late in the evening when Jane lay in her bed with tears in her eyes. She had overheard another fight between her parents. She loved her mommy's smile but it always faded when her father was so cruel. He'd curse at the vibrant woman and even slap her thus taking Wendy's smile away. Jane was just a child and didn't fully understand what was at hand with her parents but knew that when Wendy was unhappy she too was unhappy. She also knew the only times her mother seemed happy now was when she got to tell her stories to her and her little cousins. The stories of flying to Neverland and giving Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up, a thimble.

Jane was sad for her mom indeed but there was nothing she could do and she knew it. You see, divorce was a thing frowned upon in those days and something that wasn't so easy to acquire but she wondered if uncle John, who had become a well known lawyer might be able to help her mother. She dare not tell him what she knew was going on though and cried all the more.

"Girl, why are you crying?" A young voice called from the window causing Jane to stand up straight away and run to the window.

There she saw him, the golden haired bright eyed boy her mother so often told her of. "Peter Pan?"

"Tis I, now girl, why are you crying?" Peter questioned again not used to having his questions go unanswered.

"My daddy is mean," Jane said without hesitation.

Peter looked deeper into the room. He recalled coming here many a nights hearing stories being told by someone but couldn't recall much else. "Mean you say?" He withdrew his dagger putting his hands on his hips as he entered the room.

"He's mean to my mommy and even me sometimes." The girl said softly as she looked at the boy who wore no shoes and dressed in leaves just as Wendy had told her he dressed all those years ago.

"You don't say," he stepped further into the room pondering the thought of taking the girl away with him so she wouldn't be punished anymore. "Who is your mother?" He asked not really caring but figured the gentlemanly thing to do would be to ask.

"Wendy," Jane sputtered out wondering if he would remember but doubting it. "Her name is," she paused for dramatic effect. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling and since she got married her last name is now Holister."

Peter never heard the last part, at the mention of that name he swayed a bit and his face went white. Wendy, his Wendy lady, she is why he came back to this house so many times, she is the one who told all the stories and now Wendy lady was in trouble. "Wendy," he breathed the name out softly as if it were the most precious name ever to be spoken.

He couldn't grasp the fact, though he had to have seen her, Wendy was grown up with a child. He tried and tried to realize she was an adult but all he knew now was that Wendy was in trouble and he didn't like his Wendy lady being in harm's way. "I shall go to her and take her back to Neverland!" Peter proclaimed triumphantly as Jane stared at him. He stood with his hands on his hips looking smug just as Wendy had told Jane many times.

"Peter she's grown up now," a noise outside her door caused both children to grow quiet.

"You think Wendy lady has forgotten me?" Peter spoke in a hushed voice. "I shall save her," he thought quickly as the door began to open. "If I take you, Wendy lady will come."

He turned snapping up Jane and flying out the window. Unseen to Jane he dropped something, an old memento he'd kept from the battles with Captain Hook. He knew that if he scared Wendy enough she would come to Neverland to rescue her daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Wendy lay in her bed after another argument with her husband. Derek owned several pubs throughout London and sometimes had too much to drink while he was checking on his businesses. The pubs were just part of his wealth; he also was co-owner of one of the more fashionable women's boutiques. Needless to say, he was loaded with money. Aunt Millicent had handpicked Derek when Wendy was just seventeen and the two were married upon her 18th birthday. Only Michael, who never let go of thoughts of Peter, objected.

Wendy tried to grow to love the man, but after ten years of marriage, she gave up. She knew there would be know love in this marriage yet she would be forced to live a life of unhappiness as so many other women did, unless she broke rank. She had thought many times of trying to get out of the marriage but knew such a thing was next to impossible and ladies just didn't do such things, not to mention leaving a man who'd been scarred in the war would be scandalous.

Who was Wendy kidding; she was no lady, a woman yes but lady, no. She still loved playing rough with her nephews when nobody was around, telling her stories of pirates and adventure as children do and loathed most things ladies loved such as knitting. She shook her head, slowly getting up from the bed so as not to wake Derek; wishing her childhood stories were true. She walked to the door of Jane's room hearing a noise from within. She slowly put her hand on the knob and opened the door. What she saw was an open window and brightly lit up sky. "Jane!" She shrieked as she picked up something lying on the floor.

It was a hook, bright and shiny and Wendy shuddered knowing she had seen this before. "No!" She shouted dropping to her knees with tears in her eyes.

TBC.


End file.
